(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting and retaining structure for a shoe covering and trouser leg combination, and more particularly to a unique connecting and retaining structural design that is able to accommodate the extension and contraction of legs, whereby shoe coverings can be removed from connected retaining portions and worn over the feet of the user, thereby achieving effectiveness of protecting the feet against rain, and providing comfort and flexibility when the legs are in an extended or contracted state.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The inexpensive price, high mobility and convenience of bicycles and motorcycles have made them an indispensable means of transport for the general public in developing countries. However, when compared to automobiles or other general public means of transport, their main shortcoming is that although a raincoat and rain shoes can be worn to protect the rider from rain to a certain extent, they are not able to completely keep out the wind and rain. For example: when wearing a raincoat in a light rainfall that suddenly turns into a down-pour, if the rain shoes are not put on in time, not only are the shoes and socks of the person completely soaked, but also the rainwater collects in the shoes.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a prior art rainwear, wherein a cape raincoat 10 is directly fitted over the body of the user, and, usually, it is not necessary to wear rain pants. Referring to FIG. 2, which shows another type of prior art rainwear, wherein a two-piece rainwear 20 includes an top rain jacket 21 and rain pants 22, which are worn separately over the top half and bottom half of the user's body respectively. In addition, FIGS. 1 and 2 show rain shoe coverings 30, which can be directly fitted over the shoes or boots worn by a user for use together with the rainwear.
Neither of the aforementioned rainwear depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 can be connected to the rain shoe coverings 30 and used in combination, mainly because if the shoe coverings 30 and rainwear are unwillingly connected or fastening devices are used to join the shoe coverings 30 to the cape raincoat 10 or the rain pants 22, then putting on and taking off of the shoe coverings-rainwear combination is extremely inconvenient, more particularly, in light rain conditions, when it is not necessary to wear the shoe coverings 30, the shoe coverings 30 connected to the cape raincoat 10 or a lower end of the rain pants 22 will cause inconvenience to the user when moving around. Moreover, such shoe coverings-rainwear combinations are unable to achieve automatic freely adjustable effectiveness when wearing. Because length of leg coverings needed when the legs of a user riding a motorcycle are bent is relatively longer than when the user is in a standing position, thus, a pulling effect naturally occurs on the leg coverings that have already been pre-adjusted to an appropriate length when the user was in a standing position, which causes the shoe coverings to assume a stretched taut state. Hence, the cape raincoat 10 or the two-piece rainwear 20 for sale in the present market are both sold separate from the shoe coverings 30, and thus must be purchased separately by the user. Moreover, even if the shoe coverings 30 are purchased at the same time as the cape raincoat 10 or the two-piece rainwear 20, the user is unable to join the shoe coverings 30 to the cape raincoat 10 or the rain pants 22 for use together.
Hence, the prior art rainwear cannot be joined to rain shoe coverings for use together, which not only results in the aforementioned inconvenience in putting on, taking off and in moving around when wearing, but also includes the following shortcomings:
1. The rainwear and shoe coverings are sold as two separate, different products, which add to the expenditure the consumer must incur.
2. Because the shoe coverings are not connected to the rainwear, thus, there is the problem of storage, and the user often cannot find one of the items, and, sometimes, cannot even find one of the rain shoe coverings.
3. Wearing the prior art rainwear is adequate when leaving to go outside and ride a bicycle or motorcycle in light rain. However, when the light rain suddenly turns into a heavy downpour, if the shoe coverings are not put on in time, the shoes and socks of the user are completely drenched. If the user wants to put on the shoe coverings, then he must stop by the roadside and then find and put on the shoe coverings. Such a procedure is slow, and temporarily parking by the roadside can cause a traffic jam and is dangerous.
4. When the motorcyclist has put on the rainwear and the shoe coverings and is traveling along the road, his two legs are bent with his feet on the stances of the motorcycle. Hence, the lower end of the rainwear covers the tops of the shoe coverings, and although providing minimum protection against the rain, however, when stopping at a red light, the two legs must be stretched for the two feet to touch the ground in order to support the weight of the motorcycle. However, because the rainwear and the shoe coverings are not connected, thus, the two stretched legs cause a gap to form between the lower end of the rainwear and the tops of the shoe coverings (see FIG. 1), which enables the rain to directly enter the shoe coverings, thereby soaking the shoes and socks within the shoe coverings.